Take that Max
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Introducing two new birdkids. One is quite the insane evil scientest the other is madly in love with Fang. One makes Max 'disappear' what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So what's up? Ok so I would love some feed back. Tell me what you think, and if you like this. If you think Fang belongs with Max then don't read this. Don't worry this will NOT be a Mylan fic. No flames!**

**Disclaimer: In the books there are no Sarah and Kirsten k that means I own them but not the original characters. I might forget this please don't sue me!**

"Crap!" I yelled as a pain shaper than any knife shot through my back. I've been having back pains for the last couple of weeks but just a few days ago they started coming worse and far more often. Weirdly, the only one who has every experienced pain like this is my best friend Kirsten. My name is Sarah and I'm normally described as evil, devious and cunning. So I like to get my revenge, so what? I look into the mirror at frown at my straight boring brown hair. Kirsten has it so lucky; her blonde hair always falls perfectly into place.

Oh well, I think and grab a bottle of red hair dye. Time to take care of this boring mess. I start dying my hair, which is now going to be bright red, and I think about why my back would be hurting like this. The only explanation I can think of is when a couple of months ago, me and Kirsten went to a special appointment someone had scheduled for us, not even our parents knew who, and they gave us a shot before sending us on our merry way.

As I get out of the shower, I am pleased to find my hair a shocking red. My smile is soon whipped off my face as another burst of agony erupts in my back. I drop to the ground and bite down on my tongue, hard. Red spots dance in my vision and as soon as it comes, it's gone. I walk slowly to my room and sit down on my bed; I turn on the TV to the news. I love watching the bad stories. They're the only good thing on. And yes, I have been called sadistic many times.

"We now go live to Andy Harrington, Andy what do you have to tell us?" A news anchor tells the audience. There is more plastic on her than in the TV that she is currently on.

"Well Andrea, we are here with witnesses of the new phenomenon that is what is now being called 'the angels'." A grainy clip rolls of what looks like 6 oversized birds. But if you look close you can make out arms and legs. "Could these be the real things? Or are they just clever hoaxes?" They are being way too dramatic. Everyone knows that children don't have wings.

My phone rings and I pull it off its hook. The voice of my fourteen year old friend Kirsten sounds, "Sarah, you are so never going to believe this."

"Try me" I say as I stare in the mirror looking at my new wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: list of characters isn the books, that are also in my story, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. You see them? Yeah, I don't own them**

_My phone rings and I pull it off its hook. The voice of my fourteen year old friend Kirsten sounds, "Sarah, you are so never going to believe this."_

_"Try me" I say as I stare in the mirror looking at my new wings._

I gasped audibly and stared. They protruded from my back and arched upwards into a smooth curve, near the tops were blood red spots leading to dark black wings with a little red mixed into them; all in all they were wickedly cool!

"Uh, Kirsten" I mumble picking up the phone from where I had previously dropped it. I hear a faint 'yeah?' and take that as my queue to continue. "I'm coming over, ok?"

"Yes, please do." I hurriedly change into some black jeans and a dark red and black shirt. How fittingly my wings happen to be my two favorite colors, the colors of blood and death, why not? I pull on my grey converse and high-tail it out the door. Kirsten is waiting for me in her yard and only barely acknowledges my flaming hair, which makes me mad seeing as I had worked really hard on getting it that way! Calm it Sarah, you're going to blow a gasket. My temper tends to get out of hand but unlike most people (Kirsten included) I don't retaliate immediately. I wait and plot my revenge, my friends know to run away whenever I get that look on my face (some call it slightly devious). We go into the shed built behind Kirsten's house and lock the door. The shed has been our clubhouse ever since Kyle**(Happy Birthday Kyle)**, Kirsten's little brother had kicked us out of the treehouse. It was nice, solid and soundproof with a little decoration, and a spider or two, scattered here and there. Kirsten unfurls her own wings and I gasp, they are a beautiful steely grey. Almost metallic and stand out harsh against the dark walls behind her.

"They're beautiful," I murmur. Hating myself for sounding like a rich-girl staring at a pair of shoes. I unfurl my own pair and watch as Kirsten's eyes go wide, before shrink back down to their normal size. "Well what do we do now?" I question, she shrugs without a clue. I start thinking and then remember what had been on the news earlier today. I tell Kirsten about the other birdkids and she nods before saying,

"I think we should find them," No, really? But I don't say that I just nod in agreement and we each go back to our houses to pack, we had agreed to meet at the shed at midnight tonight. I go home and grab the necessities, which include my iPod, a couple shirts, a pair of shorts, another pair of pants, a reusable water bottle and my trusty pocket tool.

At midnight I meet Kirsten at the pre-decided area, and nod grimly to one another. We run side by side until we split off a bit so we have enough room for our wings. And that full moon night, in the middle of Kirsten's backyard, we started a quest. A quest to find who we really were.

**A/N: Don't be afraid to tell me it's crappy and short. I'm just writing this for my friend 'cause she's amazing.**


End file.
